Matt
Matt 'is a main character in ''Eddsworld. He first appeared in one of Edd Gould's earliest animations, "Edd Again". Physical Appearance Matt is commonly recognized by his ginger hair, his square chin, and the fact that he always admires himself. He used to wear only a black t-shirt/hoodie and green overcoat, as opposed to his now-regular purple hoodie/shirt. In Zanta Claws, Matt recieved his purple hoodie as a Christmas gift from Santa. To this day, he wears his purple hoodie and green overcoat as his signature apparel. As shown in the new Eddsworld theme, Matt wears a black "I ♥ M@" shirt. Personality Matt is shown to be unintelligent throughout the show. He tends to use words that create the impression that he is smart, but he probably doesn't know what they really mean. He is also incredibly narcissistic, caring only about his looks. He does however seem to have a few kind intentions, and in Hide and Seek saved the food in the fridge. As seen in the game Quest for Bacon he may ''really''' like bacon. In Fan Service, it shows Matt being "fatally allergic to dogs", even to the point of killing him. This was likely a joke, however, because in the credits it states Matt "isn't really allergic to dogs". Though it hasn't been confirmed'', his favorite drink seems to be milk, as he showed discomfort of throwing away his milk in Hammer and Fail part 2, and was also seen drinking it in Fun Dead. Despite being mainly viewed as unintelligent, in all 3 Zanta claws movies he is shown to have slightly higher intelligence, notably in the second and towards the end of number 3. Alternative Forms Throughout the series Matt has many different forms and disguises. Future Matt This version of Matt debuted in WTFuture along with Future Tom. He looks older and used to have a metal eyepatch and a metal chin. Future Edd changed something in the future that simply took away the eyepatch and metal chin and only changed his front hair style. He wears the same overcoat and a purple turtle neck instead of the purple hoodie, but the metal chin and bionic eye is soon removed. Zombeh Matt Matt first appeared in Zombeh Attack 1 where he was bitten by a zombie and turned into one. In Zombeh Attack 3 he died by falling on a "conveniently placed cheese fondue set," exclaiming, "What a cheesy ending!". Vampire Matt Vampire Matt has only appeared in Matt Sucks so far. On Halloween he was bit by a rude vampire and turned into one. Later he tries to suck Edd and Tom's blood but is too late because they killed themselves on accident. He later accidently kills himself after stepping into the sunlight. Mattie Mattie was an unseen character from a UkinoJoe parody called Eddsworld USA. Mattie was being made fun of by Eddie and Tommie, after Eddie asked where he was. Real Life Matt Main article: Matt Hargreaves '' In real life, Matt was Edd Gould's best friend. He voices Matt and has his own Youtube channel, like Tom and Edd. His YouTube username is MattLobster in which he does his own videos . List of Deaths Similar to Kenny from South Park, Matt has died many times in Eddsworld. Here is a list of his deaths in the mainstream episodes and shorts. He's died seven times in the series canon. *Shot in the mouth after killing Edd, Tom and Tord - Eddsworld Halloween Short 2005 *bitten by a zombeh- Zombeh attack 1 *killed when Edd hits him with a chicken - Zombeh Attack 3 *Fell down a flight of stairs, later suffered a heart attack - Eddsworld Halloween Special 2007 *Bitten by a vampire, later stepped into the sunlight ''as a vampire - Matt Sucks *In Comic 146, he curiously opens a can labelled "Death in a Can". It then cuts to his gravestone, inscribed with "MATT: I regret nothing". *Has an allergy attack when Tom brings a dog into the house, dies after. His gravestone reads "I hate you guys". - Fan Service Gallery To see this page's gallery, visit Matt/Gallery Trivia *Matt seems to be a kleptomaniac; he keeps the stuff he grabs, including "The All New Matt Doll" having it since 2004. The doll appears again in Hammer & Fail (Part 2), 7 years later. **The YouTube description for ''Hammer and Fail ''states, "Matt and his kleptomaniac ways..." *Oddly enough, the real Matt has made a flash animation before: "The Candy Matt", which is available on Newgrounds. *Edd once called, what is supposed to be Matt, a ginger. But after he heard the comment, Matt called himself a "strawberry blonde". *In the Eddsworld Halloween Special Matt is the only one not to be killed by the Hockey Mask-Wearing Freak, but only falling from stairs, but instead dies from a heart attack from looking at Edd, Tom and Tord as ghosts. *He's the only character in Eddsworld who didn't have a voice replacement and still being voiced by the same voice actor since his debut. *Due to Edd Gould's death, Matt is the only character in Eddsworld to be voiced by the same person as of 2012. However, in the Eddsworld Biomovies Competition video Matt's voice was provided by Tom Ridgewell. *Matt's first canon appearance would be in Eddsworld Christmas '05, when Edd's Guardian Angel shows Edd what the world whould be like if he (Edd) never existed. By this time, Matt was not an official Eddsworld character, so Edd didn't know him. Edd's Guardian Angel told Edd that he never introduced Matt to Flash, so he wandered off and became a tramp on the streets of London, begging for money. *Matt is apparantly allergic to explosions, revealed in Space Face (Part 2). This was confirmed at the end of the episode when he yelled "My allergies!" after the ship he was in explodes. *Matt is the creator of "pretty much everything in existence", a title he gained at the end of WTFuture. How he did this was by screwing with history. *Matt is allergic to explosions, dogs, and seafood. The real Matt isn't allergic to any of said allergies. Sucks to be you, Matt. *The tie rack Matt finds in Hammer & Fail might be Tom's, as his tie is the only one you actually see. *He seems to be a little smarter in later episodes, since he's capable of using words with more than two syllables, such as "grassiness". *According to Matt Sucks, he has 12 restraining orders. *Matt still wears his black t-shirt under his hoodie; this is much more evident in Paul ter Voorde's work. *According to a GIF Paul recently posted on Tumblr, Matt has blue eyes. *Matt is the second oldest, being 25. *According to Hammer and Fail 2, he hates ice cream, but in Fun Dead he seems to enjoy it. *Matt is responsible for the death of Tom's father, as he gave a shotgun to a bear who shot Tom's father. This may explain why Tom hates and is rather cold to Matt. *Matt collects novelty toys, as seen in Fun Dead, but it's still unknown if he only collects monkeys like Little Tom.